


Army Days Renewed

by Oscar_drives_me_Wilde92



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oscar_drives_me_Wilde92/pseuds/Oscar_drives_me_Wilde92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft is helping Greg on his day off when he comes across an old<br/>army uniform buried in the closet. His mind suddenly explodes with ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Army Days Renewed

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this story was written thanks to a picture that was sent to me by the best beta a gal could ever have! You make posting a lot easier! So thank you MCOTC and please keep all and any ideas coming!=)  
> For anyone interested, this is the picture;) http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m7t4cvRBCq1rnajdho1_400.jpg  
> Warnings for Fluff!!

Mycroft Holmes had decided to take the day off to help pack up all the belongings of a certain Detective Inspector.

He claimed it was something a couple should do together, when really it was just his way of creating more alone time together.

Mycroft of course didn't mind a bit but he was smug in the knowledge that he was at least subtle about his methods of finding alone time in their busy schedules.

For example having special agents go into Scotland Yard to escort (not kidnap!) his boyfriend to his home or whatever hotel Mycroft had been staying in for work. And besides he had been bored and Greg said he had always wanted to go to South America anyway!

It was Greg's only day off so Mycroft had cancelled his meetings that may or may not have involved the kidnap of a certain dictator and the interrogation of said real or fictional dictator.

It could wait. For now Mycroft was being allowed the opportunity to partake in something he never thought he'd want to or be asked to do, packing up someone else's belongings and shipping them to his own apartment.

Greg and he had been going out for the past six months, even though if you count all the spying and ogling that the pair had done before hand (which Sherlock did) then it had actually been five years.

Mycroft on the other hand liked to name their first date the beginning; when Greg's divorce had been finalised.

The very next night Greg had gotten very drunk and had turned up banging on Mycroft's door. In is intoxicated state he had made some wonderful declarations.

Now they were finally going to live together. Mycroft would always have his detective inspector to come home to every night and wake up with every morning.

He had been worried about how Greg would feel, moving into his apartment that he had decorated and personalized.

However Greg had just looked up from the television, which he had been watching from his place on the couch, snuggled up to Mycroft with a roll of his eyes.

"I love this place Myc! Not just because it's four times the size of my own apartment but because it has you in it. Besides after we get married we'll probably want to buy a house somewhere anyway" he said going back to watch his game which Mycroft had no interest in.

Remembering those words he couldn't help but smile and for a few seconds he forgot what he was doing in Greg's closet on his knees searching through old boxes.

Shaking his head he quickly remembered and went back to his task of packing up all the clothes (which were surprisingly few) into the moving boxes his assistant Anetha, who had had the foresight to order for them.

He had just packed up the last of the shoes and trousers, which had been tossed haphazardly on the floor, when on old box caught his eye it had been shoved carelessly into the corner.

Sherlock was not the only Holmes who could be quiet curious at times and so Mycroft reached in ignoring the dust covering the top (he had wipes lying on the bed anyway for such on occurrence) and lifted the lid.

What he found was a treasure chest of all Greg's memories. There were pictures of him and his colleagues at special functions and of his first days joining the force.

Pictures of his family and adorable school photos showing a schoolboy Greg with slightly tanned skin and floppy brown hair that kept falling into his eyes.

He was smiling a gap-tooth smile in his earlier ones. That smile soon turned into a charming grin of a young adult as Mycroft found his graduation photos from college.

Gregory's dark brown hair was already showing little wisps' of grey at the sides making him look more mature and sexy as hell in Mycroft's opinion.

What really interested him though were the photographs from Greg's army days. He was a little older than John when he joined and so hadn't seen that much action.

Unlike John he left not because of an injury, but because he had grown tired of the soldier life and wanted to return home.

Like John however, he loved the action and sense of doing good and he just felt the army wasn't the place for him to make a difference.

So he chose a career in law enforcement.

Mycroft had always been fond of a man in uniform and the pictures of Greg did not disappoint.

In some he wore camouflage trousers, a tight white tee and dog tags while standing around with the rest of the brigade smiling and laughing. Sometimes with a cigarette in-between his lips, sometimes with a Springfield rifle in his strong hands.

In others he wore the full green army uniform, his face more serious and grim. His hair was greyer at the sides and the stern expression he wore was making a familiar warm feeling pool at the bottom of Mycroft's stomach.

Gregory Lestrade was a gorgeous man. Anyone with eyes could tell you that, the man could wear a black plastic bag and still look good.

But wearing tall black boots and dog tags? The man was downright god like.

Just when Mycroft didn't think this moving day could get any better he saw there was something else tucked underneath all the old memorabilia; a child's blanket that made Mycroft smile at imagining little Gregory carrying it around with him, a ticket to a doctor who convention and a knitted scarf with his initials on it.

But underneath all that was a rumpled up dark green army uniform, white tank top and all.

If Mycroft were not a dignified gentlemen or an important official of the government (ok the British Government to be more precise) he would have jumped up and down with joy before doing a little happy dance.

As it was he just clutched the slightly rough material to his chest trying to slow his breathing which had begun to quicken in his excitement.

As per usual, Gregory was derailing his thought pattern and making it very difficult to think. He wondered if his little brother had a similar problem with John.

It didn't matter, what did was yelling for Greg to get in here as fast as he could before Mycroft lost all semblance of the little control he had left.

Greg was busy tossing some of the spices he had in his cupboard over his shoulder into a box, not to carefully, while daydreaming about waking up in his new bed tomorrow morning.

Yes he had woken up in Mycroft's bed, on more than one occasion all ready, but now it would be their bedroom.

He really didn't have much stuff that he considered important but Mycroft insisted on packing everything so as he would feel comfortable in their home.

Greg already felt comfortable. He had from the first minute he walked into the lavish top floor apartment and been handed his favourite beer by the incredibly handsome politician.

He was still shocked at landing the good-looking, sophisticated, intelligent and deadly boyfriend, especially since it seemed like some sort of fairytale not just a few months ago.

If it hadn't been for John confessing what he and Sherlock had guessed long ago on one; that the older Holmes brother had returned his feelings he never would have drank some liquid courage and charged right over.

Just when he had pulled out his cutlery draw and was about to chuck the contents into an empty brown box he heard Mycroft call him from his bedroom.

Forgetting about his task for the moment he curiously strolled in smiling when he saw his politician wearing expensive black trousers and blue silk shirt, kneeling at his closet among all his clothes.

He loved that shirt; it brought out the light blue of his eyes and auburn hair nicely, making Greg hard-pressed not to rip the clothes off him.

He never knew ridiculously expensive suits were one of his turn-on but when worn by a Mycroft Holmes he couldn't resist.

"What's wrong?" he asked sitting on the bed, that's sheets had already been stripped.

Mycroft turned around smiling a mischievous smile, which had probably spelled the end of thousands of criminals and power hungry men in the past.

"Look what I found" he said holding up Greg's old uniform.

Greg let out a chuckle at seeing it, forgetting he had kept it after all these years.

"I forgot all about it"

"Well, are you curious to see if it still fits? If it does I certainly would not be opposed to letting it come with us" said Mycroft standing in front of Greg with a suggestive smile.

Greg felt blood rush to his groin as he caught on to what his boyfriend was getting at.

"Well..." he said his voice coming out huskier then he had intended "I wouldn't want to keep something that doesn't fit anymore so I might as well."

He took the uniform from his lover before getting up to walk to the ensuite bathroom.

Mycroft paced the room opening the buttons of his shirt in anticipation.

When Greg finally came out Mycroft couldn't help the undignified gape at the man standing before him.

Greg wore the trousers, which were lose enough at the front to leave enough to the imagination, where as the tight white tee and green army jacket fit him like a second skin.

It showed off his tanned and toned body making Mycroft painfully hard as he let his gaze wonder over the image before him.

Mycroft wasn't the only one who was staring. Greg didn't think he would ever get tired of the sight of the older Holmes no matter what.

He stood with his shirt open the silk clinging to his forearms while the gaping front allowed him to run his eyes over the hard pale stomach and the trail of auburn hair that disappeared into the waist of Mycroft's trousers.

Greg knew that no one could believe Mycroft had a simple desk job for the government if they saw his body. His thin tall frame was muscled dotted with a few freckles that Greg loved to kiss whenever he could.

Letting his eyes wonder down he noticed the bulge in the black trousers and was happy to see his boyfriend was as hard as he was.

Mycroft was the first to move. He walked over slowly, almost predatorily making Greg shiver.

He trailed his hands over his shoulders loving the feel of the crisp material under his hands before he leaned forward to kiss the tanned skin of the detective's neck making the older man gasp with pleasure.

Greg's breath was becoming quiet shallow when Mycroft whispered close to his ear

"Are you ready to serve your country soldier?"

Greg moaned at the words.

"I'll do anything that is required of me sir" he said as he slipped his hands inside Mycroft's shirt to rub his hands up and down his back making the younger man bite down a little harder on his neck before licking the red skin soothingly.

"Excellent" moaned Mycroft as he felt Greg's strong hands pushing him down to the bed before he fell on top of him.

Shifting himself, Greg lay on top of the politician letting his knee slip between his thighs to rub at the bulge.

Mycroft pulled the green jacket off already feeling like he was about to come at the sight of the man looking down at him.

When they kissed both men fought for dominance as their tongues explored each other's warm mouths.

Greg used his position to hold Mycroft's hands down on the bed trapping them on either side of his head.

At the shock of feeling powerless Greg gained the upper hand and plunged his tongue deeper, loving the feel of the other man squirming under him.

The cold metal of Greg's dog tags trailed against Mycroft's skin as Greg began to kiss down his neck to his nipples, sucking each in turn until Mycroft was crying out in pleasure.

He then trailed down further until he could mouth his erection through his trousers as he held his boyfriends hips down to the bed.

Since his hands were free he was able to let them run through the detective's soft hair pulling tight when he took him further into his mouth.

"Greg I'm so close!" he bit out.

Smiling Greg moved back up the bed "Oh I'm definitely wearing this again" he laughed.

Suddenly he found himself pushed down into the mattress with a flushed Holmes brother climbing onto his lap, his thighs on either side of his hips.

"Well I admit you wear authority well but I think I'd like you naked and screaming under me now"

Greg groaned at that, thrusting up as he tried to get some much needed friction.

Mycroft started to undress him leaving his dog tags on until he was completely naked while the auburn haired man was still wearing his trousers, Greg having already tugged the shirt off earlier.

Before he could complain Mycroft sat again on his lap allowing Greg's erection to rub off his clothed one.

He moaned again when Mycroft crushed their lips together in a rough wet kiss. He nipped at the detective's lips until they were even redder and more swollen then before.

Drawing back he enjoyed the sight of his debauched boyfriend lying underneath him.

Unfortunately he couldn't enjoy it for long before his raging hard on and Greg's impatient thrusts reminded him of what he was supposed to be doing.

Smiling he rubbed himself again off the Inspective Detective enjoying the loud moans and groans he received that were spurring him on.

His whole body was heating up and he barely registered the strong hands that were tearing at his pants pulling them down to his thighs.

Catching on he quickly stood to take them off before he was again on top of Greg allowing his instincts to guide him as he thrust against the older man.

Pleasure overtook him until all he could feel was the slip and slide of their bodies and their erections rubbing against each other sending spikes of pleasure through them that was almost painful.

"Mycroft I'm so close...Please harder" shouted Greg.

Mycroft was quick to comply as he felt his own orgasm approaching.

Greg let his hands slide down Mycroft's back until he reached his backside squeezing hard to spur his boyfriend on.

Mycroft groaned once before his climax hit him and he called out Greg's name.

He continued to thrust and plunder his partners mouth until he too was coming hard calling out his name in a horse voice.

Afterwards both men lay in the room, its walls bare and all its possessions boxed up and ready to go.

Greg lay on Mycroft's chest feeling incredibly happy.

"We'll be bringing the uniform then?" he asked feeling Mycroft chuckle underneath him.

"Yes, I think once I finally have you in our apartment I won't let you get out" the politician sighed as he ran his hands up and down his back.

"I'm ok with that" said Greg looking up so as to kiss the other man "As long as we get to do this I'll gladly be your prisoner" he finished settled back down.

"Forever and ever love" said Mycroft smiling down at the dark haired man "forever and ever".


End file.
